


you found me

by ringthealarm



Category: 2NE1, Beyoncé Knowles (Musician), Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringthealarm/pseuds/ringthealarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"it's not crazy unless you think it's crazy." major au</p>
            </blockquote>





	you found me

**Author's Note:**

> i have... no idea where this came from. first, i was just listening to beyoncé's discography one late morning and then this came about. cl & beyoncé are the most important people to me, so why not make this story exist? 
> 
> shout out to [kat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/helloimthedctr) for whipping this into shape
> 
> two playlists for this fic can be found [here](http://8tracks.com/honeycokes/you-found-me) & [here](http://8tracks.com/honeycokes/it-s-not-crazy-unless-you-think-it-s-crazy)

**january 12, 2016. 11:57pm**  
chaerin didn't know what the hell she was doing. she didn't know how to console people, especially beautiful women who just finalized their divorce. honestly, what the fuck was her life right now? she never even thought she would even cross paths with one of the most powerful entertainers living right now. she never even thought she would even be in this position.

 **december 31, 2014. 9:58pm**  
"is that beyoncé?" jeremy scott whispered in ear. chaerin turned around and well. pictures. did. not. do. this. woman. justice. she looked unreal, literally unreal. chaerin hardly got starstruck but this was fucking beyoncé here! who wouldn't. chaerin tried to compose herself before turning around to face jeremy and he smirked. "oh i know, honey. she's even more beautiful in person," he said sipping his champagne out of his glass.

 **december 31, 2014. 11:36pm**  
chaerin was getting bored of this party. she hated this scene, to be honest. she just wanted to be home, back in seoul, where it's safe. but she had to do this because one, she liked jeremy. that's her best friend. two, she needs to do major networking for her us debut. she needed to suck it up but she still missed her home.

she jerked away from the counter, still deep in her thoughts and not aware of her surroundings, smacked dead into someone walking behind her, causing her to fly backwards as if this was a slap comedy film.

_shit. shit. shit._

she heard groaning across from her so she adjusted her line of sight and immediately sat up when she saw who she knocked over

_beyoncé_

chaerin scrambled up to her feet, offering to help beyoncé up.

"look, i'm so sorry. i didn't see where i was going!" chaerin practically rambled. again, she never got starstruck, but my god. beyoncé

beyoncé took her hand and got up

"it's okay, i wasn't paying attention either" beyoncé grinned at her, making chaerin shiver.

_seriously? now is not the time, chae._

"cl, yes?" chaerin perked up and looked her in the eyes. "how do you even know my name? we haven't even met," chaerin all but stuttered out. beyoncé laughed.

it sounds like bells. melodic bells

"you're a buzz around here and i do my research,"

"research?" chaerin looked confused. did she get a guest list or something?

"honey, i knew who you were before you walked through this party."

chaerin didn't know what to say so she just tucked her platinum blonde hair behind her ear and waited for her to continue whatever this was

"it's almost midnight, you want just stay in here until then?" beyoncé nicely offered

chaerin's mind was going haywire. she wanted to scream "YES" but she simply just nodded and took her lead to one of the couches in the lounge/restroom.

_i'm sitting with **THE** beyoncé. who knew this is how my life was gonna turn out?_

"i wasn't bluffing earlier. i knew who you were before i even came here. i guess you can say... the industry is small and i know a bit about korean pop. 2ne1, one of my favorites." beyoncé winked  
if anyone else was saying this, chaerin would have thought "you have to be joking me?"

_but she's not like that. she's... goddamn it, we know who it is._

chaerin found her composure and replied back honestly "i would've have never thought beyoncé would say to me she likes the band i'm in"

beyoncé laughed again

_fucking bells_

"well believe it, honey. you're gonna be a star here. i believe that."

 **december 31, 2014. 11:59pm - january 1st, 2015. 12:00am**  
"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" chaerin heard bellowed from the other room.

_new year, new beginnings_

chaerin got up and straightened up her black skinny jeans and black bomber jacket. "i should... head back now," chaerin started to walk out but felt beyoncé's hand grip tightly on her arm, stopping her.

beyoncé didn't say anything but she looked intensely at her and... wait.

wait.

she saw beyonce leaning in and holy shit, is this really happening?

i'm about to be kissed by beyonce, lord. help me.

beyoncé then grabbed her jacket abruptly, pulling her in faster and gave her a sweet but rough kiss. chaerin was shocked for a split second but then kissed back with the same response. it only lasted for a few seconds before beyoncé quickly pulled away.

"i'll see you around, cl." beyonce whispered in her ear and walked out of the room

chaerin nodded, then sat back down on the couch.

_new year, new beginnings, indeed_

**february 12, 2015. 3:40pm**  
chaerin didn't know where she was going. she just kept walking until she wanted wanted her legs to give out. LA is such a strange city. she was getting pretty pissed that her studio sessions kept getting rescheduled or cancelled so she wrote out of boredom and anger that morning and then just decided to walk somewhere. where? she was not sure. this is one of those days where she was blessed she was on foreign land that no one hardly knows who she is or recognizes her face, except a few people here and there.

"CL?" she heard shout to her left. she rolled her eyes. diplo or skrillex probably sent someone to come after her. she turned around and... oh.

it wasn't one of their groupies, it was beyoncé.

beyoncé took off her sunglasses, and showed her 1000 watt smile. "cl, hey! get in! i knew that was you," chaerin was reluctant but then she heard "you can trust me. i won't hurt you."

fuck it.

chaerin hopped in the passenger side of her red corvette.

"so what are you doing out here?" beyoncé questioned

chaerin didn't know if she should spill out her frustrations out to her but what beyoncé said earlier rang out in her mind

_you can trust me. i won't hurt you._

so she did. she poured out every little thing that was bothering her. her fears, her anger, her sadness about being in a strange city for so long. everything she bottled up for a few months. it was relieving but should she have done it? she hardly knew the woman! but there was something about beyoncé that oddly comforted her.

beyoncé pulled over and put the car in park. beyoncé then leaned over and gave the sobbing chaerin a warm hug.

"honey, it's gonna be okay. just let it out." that just made her cry harder. chaerin felt herself being comforted for however long until the tears subsided.

"listen," beyoncé started. "let me take you to my house for you to freshen up and i'm gonna make you something to make you feel better, if that's okay?"

chaerin sniffled out of embarrassment. she hated crying in front of people and she happened to break down in front of someone she admired since she was a kid.

"okay."  
  
**february 12, 2015. 8:03pm**  
"so what do you want to watch?" beyoncé asked. chaerin hugged beyoncé's pillow. chaerin answered "i don't really want to watch anything or whatever you want to watch is okay."

beyoncé examined her on her bed closely.

"do you want to go home, cl?" chaerin looked up at the ceiling

"no, but you should start calling me chaerin. i mean, you gave me hospitality and comforted me. the least you can do is call me by my real name. god... this is crazy."

beyoncé looked up and pondered

"chaerin... i like that. and it's not crazy unless you think it's crazy."

chaerin layed back down, drifting into her thoughts.

"beyoncé-"

"call me bey, you know."

"bey. um, why did you kiss me on new years? why me? you hardly know me"

beyoncé looked down at her hands then looked up into chaerin's eyes

"because i wanted a new years eve kiss, honestly,"

chaerin shifted uncomfortably.

"oh."

"and also," beyoncé started again "i just wanted to. you looked really cute."

_oh_

chaerin couldn't help but wonder....

"ah, um. sorry for asking and this is totally none of my business, but, where's jay? i thought he would be here, too."

beyoncé paused for a second before speaking

"he's, uh, just not around these days. don't worry about if he'll get fussy with you in my bed, okay? blue is with solange"

chaerin nodded, not wanting to probe in her business. she knew something was up with her, but that's not her problem or issue. she hardly even knew the woman.

 _god, this is insane._..

"i'm tired though," beyoncé quickly changed the subject "i'm gonna take this gunk off my face. i'll be back."

chaerin layed back down and slowly drifted off to sleep. the last thing on her mind was: _thank god i took that anger walk._

 **march 26, 2015. 7:30am**  
every since that day in february, beyoncé  & chaerin have been oddly inseparable. the morning after beyoncé consoled her, beyoncé and chaerin exchanged numbers. the three most vital things (so far) she learned about beyoncé during this time  
1\. she enjoyed her coffee black.  
2\. she is a morning person and always texted her good morning with a sun emoji.  
3\. she's probably the most incredible person she's ever met.  
bonus: she think she might have an actual big crush on her. or love.

 **may 27, 2015. 11:30pm**  
chaerin was on facetime with beyoncé, something they have been doing often since they exchanged info in february

"so, did you like doctor pepper? be honest" chaerin asked, waiting to hear her friend's opinion.

"it's a tune. only for you, though. could've done without riff raff. og maco was okay; boring a bit. but you, the most important thing on the track. you're hot."

chaerin felt her cheeks get hot. she knew she was talking about the song but the things she does to her with simple phrases made her like a schoolgirl with her first crush.

"we're shooting the video for it next month so it's gonna be something"

"i bet. oh, guess what?"

chaerin tilted her head "what?"

beyoncé was silent for a few beats before speaking. "i'm working on new music to drop next year and i want your opinion on this song. this is not gonna be on it-- well. maybe, a bonus track, but it's like my baby. i'm not sure i can part with it yet"

chaerin perked up "of course! hit me."

beyoncé chucked before hitting play

chaerin heard the first notes of the piano and she knew that was beyoncé playing it. she knew that beyoncé was behind everything on this track; the production, the lyrics, everything

what got chaerin's attention the most was the lyrics. they were poignant, raw, and sadly honest.  
but romantic, overall.

it felt too honest, in fact. to the point where it was... relatable.

_does that mean---? no, no._

when it was over, beyoncé said

"i'm usually not this bold, but let me be real here. i haven't liked someone this much since shawn. i haven't met anyone that made me think constantly or someone that i wanted to text good morning too everyday. i haven't met a person that i wanted to... god! i don't know what i'm saying but that song was for you and i've only known you for five months and i'm like this!"

beyoncé laughed before continuing

"i'm not sure what this but i... i have fallen for you, hard. and i don't know what to do, i don't. i thought this would be a way for me to share my love for you."

chaerin was flabbergasted, but she had to ask something. something that's been bothering her since that night in february. she felt the same way about beyoncé, yes. but she wasn't gonna wreck a marriage.

"what about your husband?"

beyoncé scoffed, "what about him? we haven't talked in months, i haven't seen him in months. i haven't really told any of my friends this yet but we're getting a divorce. i just... he's been cheating on me for years and that spark isn't there anymore. so i decided to take the final step and leave him. for good. we left each other before during our marriage but this is different. i'm completely done. it's pretty much over."

chaerin sat back not knowing what to say or do at this point

beyoncé continued when she was met with silence "i'm sorry, i shouldn't have done this. i'm sorry, chae. i'll talk to you later."

beyoncé hung up the call, leaving chaerin stunned.

chaerin tried to call her back but she kept getting sent to voicemail

imessage  
may 28, 12:56 am  
chae: i don't hate you pls pick up the phone

no answer.

 **june 12, 2015. 4:22pm**  
she hasn't heard from beyoncé since the night beyoncé confessed her love to her via song and she, quite frankly, felt like dying.

 **june 24, 2015. 3:50am**  
imessage  
june 24, 3:50 am  
chae: i love you

no response.

 **june 26, 2015. 6:57pm**  
imessage  
june 26, 6:57 pm  
bey: i love you too. i'm sorry

imessage  
june 26, 7:00 pm  
chae: dnt apologize. just come over to my place tonite. please

imessage  
june 26, 7:17 pm  
bey: i'll be there

 **june 26, 2015. 9:09pm**  
chaerin heard the doorbell ring into her spacious home. she decided to straighten up and open the door. chaerin wanted to cry. she hasn't seen her face in a month.

beyoncé ran up and gave her a hug. "i'm sorry. i'm so sorry"

chaerin melted in her embrace. "stop apologizing, i forgive you. i forgive you."

beyoncé, still hugging the blonde "i love you, i mean it."

chaerin gripped her tighter "i love you, too"

"so, what now?" beyoncé innocently asked, as she pulled away from the hug. chaerin pondered at this.

what now?

"i'm ready for whatever if you're ready. i really do love you," chaerin responded, grabbing beyoncé's hands. "i'm ready to take the next step with you, bey. i'm ready for... whatever this is. i feel like this is moving too incredibly fast for me to even process what's happening, but i want this. i want you."

beyoncé squeezed chaerin hands in reply, "i'm ready, too. and fuck it if it's going to fast. i already wrote a song about your ass, so."

chaerin laughed.

well, she didn't lie.

 **august 4, 2015. 1:30am**  
chaerin was convinced this was the best summer she ever had. the way she wanted to do her music was finally falling into place, she found her groove in the bustling town that's now officially her second home, and she found love in the most unexpected person. she never wanted this time to end.

beyoncé was asleep beside her and she couldn't help but stare. she was the most beautiful person she has ever laid eyes on. she was even more stunning when asleep.

_my girl is so beautiful. how did i end up this lucky?_

"take a picture, it'll last longer" beyoncé murmured, breaking chaerin out of her thoughts.

"sorry, can't help it" chaerin then leaned down to give beyoncé a peck on the lips.

"go the fuck to sleep and stop staring at me. i know i look good," beyoncé then opened her eyes and looked over at her girlfriend "why are you still awake?"

"i have to plan for the hello bitches video. i'm working on the choreography for it tomorrow"

"oh... hey, wait. can i go on set with you? i'm free and it would be nice to see my baby in action"

chaerin thought about it but panicked. she hasn't told anyone that they're dating. people just suspected they became friends overnight. but why is she worrying? she's just bring beyoncé on set. as a friend. but it felt wrong. she wanted to tell people so bad she's dating her. she wanted to--

"...unless you don't want me to come" beyoncé muttered, sounding defeated.

"no, no! i want you to come! it's just... i want to tell people you're more than my friend,"

beyoncé stared at her for a few moments before saying

"so you know the vmas is at the end of this month"

"yes..."

"tell people then"

chaerin pondered, this exchange slightly bothering her.

"bey, why are you acting nonchalant about this? you're still married technically in the public eye."

beyoncé rolled her eyes "which is why i want to do this at the vmas. it's where i announced my pregnancy. i can announce it then."

"but what about--" chaerin stopped, not wanting to get into this, but she had to address it. it wasn't going away.

"'but what about' what?"

chaerin took a deep breath "i don't want your career to be ruined because of me! i don't really care about myself because no one knows me here, whatever, but you have so much to lose."

beyoncé grabbed chaerin's face "i don't care. i love you. if i lose fans just because i fell in love with a woman, then they weren't really fans in the first place. i would throw everything away for you, i would"

then beyoncé gave her one of the sweetest kisses they ever shared. pulling back, chaerin shook her head in amazement.

"this is crazy. i haven't even known you for a year yet you're willing to throw your career for me. what is going on? am i in a parallel universe or something?"

beyoncé kissed her again, with the same tenderness.

"it's not crazy unless you think it's crazy."

 **august 30, 2015. 3:30pm**  
chaerin tugged at her black dress, staring outside the truck window. this was her first US award show and she couldn't be more nervous. beyoncé was beside her, holding her hand.

"you ready?" beyoncé asked

 _no._ "yeah"

"a lot will change but nothing will change us, okay?" chaerin nodded, stepping out of the car door, being enveloped in the sounds of screams and camera shutters.

no one thought it was weird that beyoncé and chaerin were on the red carpet together for the vmas. to the media, they were the ultimate bffs. beyoncé & cl. queen bey & the baddest female. they were now crowned with the ship name chaeyoncé.

after both of them doing individual portraits, they were now posing together on the carpet.

beyoncé nudged her and whispered in her ear "it's time."

chaerin didn't know what that meant but she knew beyoncé was about to do something to announce it. beyoncé suddenly spun her around and gave her a kiss. chaerin being shocked for a few seconds, quickly reciprocated. she swore it was silent for a moment then the roaring of the cameras and the crowd was even more thunderous than before.

"BEYONCÉ!"  
"BEYONCÉ, OVER HERE!"  
"WHERE'S JAY-Z?"  
"ARE YOU TWO AN ITEM?"  
"ARE THE DIVORCE CLAIMS TRUE?"

beyoncé flipped her dirty blonde hair, grabbed chaerin's arm, and went to one of the reporters.

"beyoncé and cl, how are you guys?"

"we're wonderful"

the crowd got even louder

"so... what was that? are you two together"

beyoncé and chaerin looked at each other

"yes, we are"

"so the rumors are true then... you and jay-z are getting divorced"

"that's correct"

"were you planning to announce this in this way?"

"not exactly, but life never goes as planned"

beyoncé & chaerin started to walk away from the reporters and the stream of questions began again. but beyoncé felt like she done what she needed to do and they headed inside the building where the award show was held. they had nothing else to prove to anyone.

 **september 4, 2015. 10:15pm**  
chaerin slammed beyoncé into the wall.

"tonight i'm gonna show you a good time"

chaerin then pull away and gave beyoncé a quick peck. then beyoncé pulled her back in for a real kiss. chaerin eagerly backed her into the wall deepening the kiss by sucking on beyoncé's bottom lip. beyoncé reluctantly giggled moaned. chaerin then broke the kiss to move to her neck, causing beyoncé to cry out

"chae, shit."

chaerin smiled against her neck, continuing. she then broke away from her neck, to lead her to her bedroom. chaerin placed her on the bed and started to attack her neck again, lightly sucking and kissing. she felt beyoncé squirm under her.

beyoncé suddenly flipped them over, so she's now on top. beyoncé then proceeded to take off chaerin's top and jeans, leaving her in her panties (she wasn't wearing a bra)

"so i guess you were ready for me. not wearing a bra, i love it" beyoncé then took chaerin's right nipple in her mouth and began sucking and gently nipping her areola. beyoncé then started doing the same treatment to the left nipple. chaerin was enjoying this immensely, but tonight wasn’t about her. she flipped them over, once again.

"you're the birthday girl, here. i'm supposed to be showing you a good time.” chaerin then pulled off beyonce's dress and all her underwear and threw them to the side. chaerin was not really in the mood to foreplay or do anything of the sort. she just wanted to get right to it. chaerin ran her finger up & down against beyoncé's folds, causing the girl under her to quiver. sticking her fingers in her mouth, chae sucked on two of her fingers before sinking chaerin then sinks two fingers right up into her core, making beyoncé moan loudly.

chaerin adjusts her hand, pumping two fingers inside her slowly, swiping her thumb against beyoncé's clit.

chaerin then picks up the pace, pumping faster, while slowing making circles with her thumb on her clit. the motion of the fast pumping and the circular motion of chaerin's thumb on her clit was driving beyoncé to the brink.

chaerin sensed beyoncé coming close after a few minutes so she removed her fingers and replaced it with her tongue, causing beyoncé to scream-yell.

"fuck, chae!"

chaerin was frantically tongue-fucking her while still rubbing her thumb over her clit

"fuck, i'm so close."

chaerin then took her tongue out of her core, replaced back with her fingers, and then started to swirl around her clit with her tongue, sucking on it in the process.

"oh god, oh god, oh god. fuck, chae!" beyoncé came loudly.

chaerin still pumped into her, riding out her orgasm. when she was done, she pulled out, licked her fingers and cuddled into beyoncé's side.

"happy birthday, birthday girl"

 **november 21, 2015. 6:39pm**  
"you look so good!" beyoncé exclaimed, watching the hello bitches video for the first time. chaerin looked down in embarrassment. no matter how many times beyoncé compliments her or her work, she still blushes. after beyoncé's birthday, chaerin had to go back to seoul for a show and personal matters. beyoncé had to work on her album, so they haven't seen each other in over two months.

"you did great, my love" beyoncé gave her a kiss and got interrupted when she heard the doorbell rang.

"hm" beyoncé tilted her head, "i wonder who that is" beyoncé went to answer the door, chaerin trailing close behind her.

beyoncé went to open the door and her face completely dropped

"shawn...."

"beyoncé. i came to get the rest of my things, if you don't mind."

"no, uh, come in"

"i also wanted to talk to you"

chaerin had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. she felt like something wasn't right here. he never comes around, ever. so why now?

shawn walked up to the bedroom, waiting for beyoncé to follow him

"er, chae. i'll be right back, okay?"

"okay..."

chaerin knew it was wrong but after a few minutes she decided to quietly spy outside of the bedroom door, to see what was going on

"...does that affect me?! that seems like a personal issue! i'm happy!" beyoncé bellowed

"she will NOT give you the comfort you need and you know that!"

"shawn, you slept around in our marriage and you have the fucking audacity to tell me who will or won't give me comfort? you have a lot of nerve"

"that girl down there will NEVER know you like i do. she will NEVER. since when did you become a dyke anyway?"

chaerin flinched

"it does not matter if i'm a lesbian or not but what matters is that she is the most important person in my life. that she is a better partner than you'll ever be!"

chaerin then heard a sharp crack and a thud. she wanted to move but she couldn't make her presence known. then she heard a loud wail. fuck it, she had to move. she rushed in the bedroom and lean down to where beyoncé was.

beyoncé all but shrieked "get the fuck out of my house, shawn. you've done enough!"

"i'll get my stuff later" he simply said, then left the bedroom and eventually the house. when chaerin thought she heard the door close, she asked

"are you alright?"

"i hate him!" beyoncé sobbed, "i hate what he's done to me! i hate this! i hate him so much!"

chaerin then held beyoncé as she cried, rubbing her back. she didn't know how long they were on the ground but she let her cry and cry and cry. she didn't talk about this situation at all so she knew she was letting all of these bottled up emotions out with each sob.

when she was done, chaerin lead her to the bed and let beyoncé rest.

_i may not know her as much as you and i may not give her comfort like you may have had, but i'm damn sure a better person than you are. and i'll keep proving it._

**january 13, 2016. 2:33am**  
"you know what the worst part is? i still miss him. he treated me like kicking a wounded dog, but i still miss him," beyoncé continued "is this what being officially divorced is like? you miss the person? after all of this?"

chaerin took a hit of the the spliff they were sharing, listening to her girlfriend get all of her bitter emotions out. yesterday was the day their divorce was finalized, and she couldn't have been more happier. beyoncé even got sole custody of blue.

"i'm sorry for going on about this i should... talk about something else like... i can't wait for you and blue to be closer. she thinks you're cool and shit."

chaerin laughed, causing her to cough a bit.

"i can't wait for me and blue-blue to get close too"

beyoncé then looked at chaerin intensely and said "i love you."

"i love you too. i want to marry you soon"

beyoncé looked up in panic and amusement at the same time.

"no offense but how high are you, chae?" beyoncé stated incredulously

"high, but not high enough. i'm serious. i want to marry you."

"chae..."

"yes?" chaerin questioned

"this is fucking crazy? you want to marry me and we've known each other for only a year? i don't know what to say but i love you. hell, i wrote a song for you after five months of knowing your existence. so maybe this is the least craziest thing for us."

chaerin grinned and took beyoncé's hand, repeating the phrase she always told her

"it's not crazy unless you think it's crazy."


End file.
